Love Actually: Night Flower
by mydearelisa
Summary: This is a mini fanfic based on "Love Actually". Due to the Apocalyptour schedule, Joey and Bella don't see each other for a couple of days. Things get very hot when they meet again. Feedbacks makes me happy!
1. Missed

**This chapter has not been revised by any beta readers. Please help me improve my English by contacting me if you find any grammar mistakes. Remember I'm not a native English speaker. **

**CAUTION! This fanfic is about to have ****explicit sex scenes in the next chapters. Don't read it if you feel unconfortable with it.**

* * *

_Team Starkid was on their second tour around the United States. Apocalyptour, as they named it, was a total success so far. _

_It'd been nineteen days since Joey had seen Bella for the last time. He missed her so much that it physically hurt._

_Bella, on the other hand, was so involved with her work, she hadn't had the time to worry about anything else, not even Joey. Not that she didn't miss him; of course she did. But, just like him, she's been traveling too, trying to gain more customers for the company she's been working for. _

_That day, when the Starkids arrived in Ann Arbor, Bella was in the city too, following her work schedule for that month. Joey loved to hear about that coincidence…_

**Bella –**

I was in the hotel's restaurant, and had just finished having breakfast when my phone rang. I checked its screen. Joey.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, miss." I could say he was smiling. "So it seems that we're finally at the same place, at the same day."

"Isn't this fortunate?"

"Very much." He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, "I miss you so fucking much!"

"I miss you too, baby."

"I need to see you as much as I need oxygen!"

"My day's going to be full—" I said, nonchalantly.

"I know; but your night's free, right?"

"Yeah, right."

I held my laugh. I knew what Joey's was thinking.

"What's going on, don't you miss me too?"

"Why, of course I do!"

"It doesn't seem so to me." He complained.

I started to giggle. "You silly boy! I'm just playing a trick on you."

"This isn't funny…"

"Hey, don't do that. I love you."

He was in silence for a second, "Tell me again."

"I love you, Joey."

He smiled, "I love you too, Bells.

"See you tonight then, after the show."

"See you."

When the call ended, I stared at my phone's screen and broadened a smile. My wallpaper was Joey's face smiling at me as an innocent boy. Feeling my heart full with love, I kissed the screen before it went black.

**Joey –**

I had never been so eager for a show to end. All I could think about was Bella, and how could I surprise her tonight. One great idea came to me at the end of the show.

Hurrying to change my clothes, I called the hotel where Bella was. Some guy answered the phone, and I managed to ask him for an enormous favor...

Brian sat by my side when I hung off.

"Hey dude. Won't go out, to meet the fans?"

"Not tonight, bro. I'm going to see my girl."

Brian laughed.

"That's so funny. She's your wife and yet you call her "your girl".

"She's always going to be my girl." I elbowed him.

I got up and held my backpack on my right shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, dude."

"Have a blast, man." Brian patted my back.

The taxi got me to the hotel in les than twenty minutes. Once in the lobby, I headed to the balcony and talked to a man whom I guess was the same guy who talked to me on the phone.

"Hi, I'm Joey."

We shook hands, and I took a small flowerpot out of my backpack. It was a baby Night Flower, the pink variation of the species. It had a note in my handwriting where you could read "To Bells".

"Here. You can call her apartment and follow the plan."

The man nodded and grabbed the phone. I remained in front of him as he talked to Bella.

"Mrs. Richter? Good evening. We have a pack for you." He made a pause to listen to her answer, "Yes, it has your name on it," he went on. "Oh, OK. Perfect."

He hung off and hurried to give me a copy of the magnetic card that would open her apartment's door.

"She's coming. You'd better hurry, sir!"

"Thank you, dude!"

I grabbed the magnetic card and hid myself somewhere I could have a good view of the lobby. My heart almost stopped when I saw Bella coming out of the elevator.

My eyes followed her steps and took an x-ray of her curvy body. Oh my, how much I've been missing those curves! Her hair swayed behind her as she walked right to the balcony, as if she was an elf from Eldamar¹. I sighed.

When I was sure she couldn't see me, I entered the elevator and pressed the number 9. When it reached the 9th floor, I tiptoed to the door where the numbers 907 slung, and opened it with the magnetic card.

Bella's perfume was everywhere. Her suitcase and slippers were on the floor, by the king size bed; and her chemise hung on a chair nearby. I took it and brought it to my face, feeling its soft touch and smelling her scent. I moaned.

I couldn't wait to have her in my arms.

* * *

**Author's note:** _For some reason,_ _I don't think I did my best on this chapter. However, I wanted to know how the feedbacks would be. So yeah. I might change something here and there, though, as new ideas come. _


	2. Burning

******This chapter has not been revised by any beta readers. Please help me improve my English by contacting me if you find any grammar mistakes. Remember I'm not a native English speaker.**

* * *

**Bella –**

It took my brain a moment to understand what was going on. Joey wouldn't come tonight. Have I read the note right?

I read it again just to be sure I had gotten the right message.

"_Hello, baby._

_I'm sorry, I won't be able to meet you tonight as I planned. My whole body hurts; I think I have a cold. Because I wanted to apologize, I asked Lauren to do me a big favor and leave this small gift for you. _

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Joey."_

I glared at my flower for a second. Its pot was wrapped in red silk paper, and a white cetin ribbon finalized the decoration. The Night Flower petals were pink, and its general look was what we call exotic. It was a cactus, actually. Its smell was absolutely dazzling – it was as sweet as a jasmine's.

"He can't be serious. A cold?" I questioned the flower. Of course I didn't get any response.

I took the elevator back to the 9th floor, still trying to believe Joey. A cold would never prevent him from seeing me. Also, if he was feeling sick, I could just cuddle with him and help him rest. He'd done it before with me, when I got sick during the winter. There's nothing like cuddling with the one you love, to cure you from a cold.

My eyes burnt with the upcoming tears. I wondered if Joey had stopped loving me. I wondered if he had found somebody else to cuddle with.

I opened the door without really realizing what I was doing. The room was dark and I didn't mind to turn the lights on. I left the flowerpot on a table near the room's entrance, and went to the bathroom. I turned on the light and faced myself through the mirror. My watering eyes were red, as well as the tip of my nose. I felt ridiculous.

"Excuse me, miss-"

"AAAAHHH!"

My heart stopped for a moment, as I froze against the marble sink. A million thoughts ran through my head in the half of a second; I imagined someone had entered my room to kill me, or rape me, or robe me. In the spur of the moment, my brain didn't recognize Joey. When my eyes focused on his face and I realized it was really him, I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him or stab him with a fork. Thank God I didn't have a fork in my hands.

Joey's smile was wide and bright. The crooked jaw seemed crooker than the usual, and he looked cuter than ever. His both hands were on the bathroom door's frames, closing the passage.

"Joey! You… but… how did you get here?" my voice was so high it hurt my own ears.

"Let's say I know how to plan and make surprises work." He laughed.

I whipped the tears away from my eyes, felling really silly.

"I thought you weren't coming." I mumbled.

I felt Joey's arms around me, as he pulled me against his chest.

"Sorry. I wanted to distract you while I sneakered the room."

"You could have tried a different message." Now I was whining as a child.

"Awww, my poor baby." He pampered me as if I was actually a child. "Did you really believe a cold could prevent me from seeing you?"

"I did."

"You have to trust my love a little more."

I almost failed to smile. Joey grabbed my face with his both hands and kissed me on the mouth. His kiss was so warm, smooth and gently wet… It had a personal taste; a Joey Richter taste.

"I missed you so much!" he mumbled in a muffed voice, while our lips parted gently, to kiss back again. "I still do miss you." He breathed before his mouth devoured mine.

I felt Joey's tongue lick my lips, teasing me. I smiled when I noticed the grin on his face, denoting the dirty thoughts he had in mind. My lips parted to I take his tongue inside my mouth, and I ran my teeth along it, as if I was about to bite.

"Hmmmm" Joey moaned, as I gently bit his lower lip. "I like that." His voice was husky. He bit my lower lip too, and then the upper one. "You know what happens when you tease me…"

I grinned and suddenly parted from him, pushing his chest. Joey was caught by surprise, and his arms followed me for a second.

"What happens if I tease you?" My grin widened, as I made sure I was half a meter away from him.

Joey took a deep breath and his eyes tightened. "You're playing with fire, girl!"

I gave one step forward and approached him dangerously, "Make it burn, then." I whispered.

Joey made a movement as if he was going to catch me, but I slipped away from his arms like a fish. I ran off the bathroom and heard Joey chasing after me. Now we had the bed between us. Joey had the posture of a predator; he stared at me just like a hunter, alert to my every single movement.

"I'm gonna catch ya!" he growled as the corners of his mouth twitched in a suspicious smile.

"I want to see you try!" I teased him.

Joey circled the bed, but I fled by crawling over it.

"You can't run forever!"

I blew raspberries at him and he crawled back over the bed to get me. I spun to the opposite side and escaped his grasp, but Joey was a fast hunter. He impounded me against the wall and leaned on his elbows; his face so close to mine that I could feel his breathing.

"Game over, baby." He growled.

I beamed at him and tried to escape by passing under his arms, but Joey used his body to press me against the wall.

"No." his voice was so husky and sexy it made my skin bristle with lust. "You're mine." He rubbed his body on me, while he smelled my neck like a vampire. "And as I'm the winner, you'll have to do everything I want."

"And what exactly do you want?"

Joey's lips touched my ear and my entire body shivered when he whispered, "I want to fuck you the whole night."

He grabbed my waist tight and held it against his body. I could feel how hard Joey was under his pants, when he grabbed the back of neck with so much strength it hurt. His lips parted and his tongue found mine in a saucy kiss. Soon, the kiss had become a duel for space, as our tongues fought for dominance.

Joey's breathing was heavy and, for some reason, that turned me on. I let my hands wander along his body as we kissed, and they had no trouble in finding a way under his shirt. When I scratched his skin with my nails, Joey moaned against my mouth.

I took his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor. I caressed his chest with my both hands, and let my mouth explore that part of his body. Joey got goose bumps when my tongue played with his skin here in there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked the space behind his ear.

"You're so hard, Joey." I licked his ear lobe and he rolled his eyes, moaning. "It turns me on to feel you so hard."

I held his head and my fingers grabbed his hair. Joey stared at me, but he couldn't keep his eyes on mine; they slithered to my mouth and then back again.

"I'm gonna show you the man I am." He murmured in a muffed voice, attacking my mouth again.

Joey freed me from my skirt and his hands easily found their way under my pantie.

"Oh!" I breathed.

"So wet and so warm…" Joey beamed. His face was so close to mine that his eyelashes tickled me as he blinked.

He let his fingers play with me, touching and massaging my most sensible area. I rolled my eyes in pleasure. Joey knew exactly what I liked.

"What if I do this?"

He thrust two fingers inside me and I moaned; my lips parted in an "oh". Joey grinned and murmured, "Yeah, I know."

I couldn't help it. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel his hardness full in my hands. So I opened his zipper – he didn't stop caressing me for a second – hands shaking, I found what I was looking for. I grabbed him and started to move my hand back and forth. He was so warm, so _strong_. I imagined how it would feel if Joey penetrated me _right now_.

Joey growled. He had reached his limit.

He got me in his arms and we collapsed on the bed. I made sure to take off his pants before he crawled back to me, and attacked my neck with bites that were far from gentle. He took my pantie off, and I was completely naked in front of him. There was nothing to hide. I was all his.

Joey made me sat on his lap, and we were face to face when I did. His hair was messed up, covering his eyes here and there.

"Feel me." he whispered, grabbing my hips with both hands and keeping me sat on his hardness.

Oh, it felt so good! If it wasn't for his underwear, he had penetrated me at that very moment.

"How much I missed you. How much I missed your warmth, your smell…" he rubbed his face on my chest and my neck, "…your tightness." He mumbled.

He kissed me again, passionately; and as he kissed me, he laid me on the bed. I freed him from his underwear.

Joey held my hips as he entered me. We both moaned and sighed. The pleasure was too much.

"Ouch, you're so tight." He mumbled, as he thrust me with roughly.

"It's you. You're so tick, baby."

Joey beamed at my remark and pushed in all the way.

He kept his hands on my hips, holding me so tight I could barely move. I couldn't get away from him and tease him a bit more if I wanted to, so I just wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him thrust me faster and deeper as the minutes went by.

"You look like a wild lion" I knew he liked to hear some dirty remarks here and there, "fucking me so hard like this."

"Ugh, you tease me!" he growled aloud.

Joey grabbed the back of neck and kissed me fiercely. His thrusts were far from gentle and it even hurt a bit, but I didn't care. I liked that pain. It meant Joey was making me his woman once again.

Our bodies' rhythm fastened and I knew Joey was very near his limit. I heard a deep moan when he came inside me. He fiercely pushed in more three or four times, before his body collapsed over mine.

We remained a few minutes in the arms of each other, trying to catch our breath. Our bodies were as hot and sweaty as if we had a fever. For a moment, we went silence.

It was when Joey started to kiss my belly. He kissed all its way down, and when he reached my groin, he looked up at me.

"I didn't hear you cum. I'll make you scream now."

And so he did it. He did what I liked most, what almost killed me with pleasure. My back arched and I let out a loud moan when his warm tongue touched my most sensible spot. I felt him suck it, lick it, play freely around, giving me vibrant sensations. It was so good it was torturing.

It didn't take me long to reach the highest pleasure level.

I held Joey close to me as I tried to recover myself from those unbelievable sensations. He touched and caressed my face with the tip of his fingers, smiling at me. His crooked smile was so cute, that for a moment I couldn't believe Joey was capable of such intense lovemaking.

"I told you I was going to fuck you the whole night. That was just the beginning." He chuckled.

"Bring it on, baby. I'm not even tired."

Joey kissed me tenderly.

"I love you, Bells."

I sighed, "I love you, Joey."

* * *

_**Author's note:** I was so eager to post it that I barely revised it, so it might have a lot of grammar errors. Anything you find that is written wrong, please send me a message with the corrections. Oh, and feedbacks makes me happy! Don't leave without telling me how much you liked (or disliked) this chapter. :)_


End file.
